


White Frosting

by artificialmac



Series: Bitney Bakery AU [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning, Weddings, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Roy and Shane's big day is finally here.





	

Roy and Shane worked together for months trying to create the perfect cake. They burnt it countless times, and their endeavors always ended with bags of flour on the floor, and icing on their lips. Even with both of their skills, or in Shane’s case, lack there of, they struggled. Roy chalked it up as Shane’s fault. Shane made a habit of licking the icing off of Roy’s fingers, and brushing against him for no helpful reason.

“The icing is supposed to go on the cake.” Roy scolded, as Shane licked his finger once more.

Shane was sitting on one of the counters, legs dangling over the edge. “I’m bored. This is taking too long. Lets just hire someone babe. Just because you know how to use an oven, doesn’t mean you have to.”

Roy chuckled. “I know how to bake a cake, and a damn good one at that. Why waste money on a kid who just got out of culinary school, and can’t tell the difference between whole wheat flour and all purpose flour?”

“I have no idea what most of the words that came out of your mouth just then mean, but I’m just gonna nod and pretend I understand.” Shane actually did that a lot when he thought about it.

Roy walked over to stand between Shane’s legs, looking up at the boy. “Plus, isn’t it so much more romantic that we baked our own wedding cake?” Shane smiled down at Roy. The older man wasn’t usually sentimental, but in the rare instance that he was, he never failed to make Shane’s heart feel fuzzy. Their lips touched and the rest of the world disappeared, even the sound of the oven beeping.

…

In the months leading up to the wedding, Shane had asked Roy’s opinion on every little detail. Roy didn’t know there had even been a market for half of the things Shane was concerned about. What even was an escort card, and why did the color matter? That was probably their biggest fight to date. Shane had been yelling and Roy was just confused, so he yelled right back.

“Why are you so worked up over stupid cards? No one cares babe!”

“Clearly you don’t.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, forget it.” Shane started to storm off, but Roy grabbed his arm.

“No stop. What did you mean?”

Shane felt a rush of emotions and he struggled to express them. Roy, sensing this, approached him slowly and held Shane’s face in his hands. Shane spoke, his voice softer now, “You just don’t seem to care about any of it. I make these displays and work really hard to make you happy and give you a choice, but you don’t seem to care. Are you mad? Do you not want to marry me? Do you regret this? Do you regret me?”

Roy pulled the younger boy into his arms and held him tightly. “Never. I could never regret you. I never will. Do you hear me? I love you.” Roy’s voice cracked and he had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could continue. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you with every ounce of my being. Don’t even think something like that.”

Shane pulled away and wiped his nose. “Ok. I believe you. But why don’t you seem to care about any of this.” Shane gestured to the sheets of paper and cutouts on the table.

“Because I really don’t care about this stuff.”

“Not really helping your case here babe.”

“You didn’t let me finish. I don’t care about that stuff; the only thing I care about is you. We could get married in a swamp with alligators, or a palace in some foreign country. It could be raining or snowing, or hailing. Volcanoes could be erupting and frogs falling from the sky. None of that matters to me. Our wedding will be beautiful because you are there.“

Now Shane was crying for a different reason. Shane hugged him tightly and Roy rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. “Alright don’t get too sappy on me.” Shane hugged him tighter, and Roy bit back a grin.

…

The wedding took place on a lake that Shane grew up near. The colors were light blue and pastel purple. Flower petals lined the aisle, and each chair had its own bouquet of small flowers. Roy and Shane went their separate ways the night before, and partied until at least three am. Neither could fall asleep, due to the cocktail of nerves and excitement stirring inside the both of them. They were both ready hours early and Shane nervously paced around his hotel room going over his vows. Roy just smiled down at his ring. He never expected to be anyone’s husband. He guessed anything was possible.

He heard a knock at the door and then before he could blink, he was walking down the aisle.

He made eye contact with the priest, who was standing under the arch. Roy and Shane had long conversations about whether they should have a priest officiate the ceremony. Neither of them was extremely religious, but Roy’s mom had been. If there was a God, Roy was pretty sure his mom and sister were up there with him, and for that reason, he felt a little sorry for God.

As Roy made his way down the aisle, he smiled at Amy, who was in the second row, dabbing her eyes already. The entire bakery staff was there. Roy felt a sense of pride and joy when he looked at all of them. He had grown up with many of them in his life. These people had taught him everything. When he got the first hair on his chin, they had been the first ones to notice. They had also been there to teach him how to shave it. It didn’t matter that they weren’t related by blood. This was his family, and he couldn’t have asked for a better one.

Roy’s eyes wandered through the crowd and his eyes fell on three empty seats in the front row. He felt a hint of anger, but as he passed the row he saw three pictures and three similar messages. ‘Reserved for…’ There was a picture of his mom, dad, and sister. A flash of grief and a flash of gratitude shot through him.

Shane stepped out and Roy knew he wouldn’t be able to conceal his lovesick smile even if he had wanted to. It was in that moment that he realized he would never love anyone else like this. Shane was everything, and Roy wouldn’t be able to ever feel this way without him.

The priest gave them both a nod before launching into his speech about the importance of marriage. Roy tried to pay attention, he really did, but Shane was looking at him, and his suit fit just right, and his smile made Roy want to run and hide. He snapped back into reality when the priest motioned for them to read their vows. Shane’s eyes were trained on Roy, and the older man blushed and stumbled over the first few words.

“Well, this is happening.” He heard some laughs and he looked up from his paper to catch Shane’s gaze. “As I am sure Shane can tell you, I am not great when it comes to expressing emotions. I never have been. It is one of the things that makes loving me so difficult. I am angry, and rude, and stubborn as hell. I don’t always do the right thing. I lose my temper a lot, and I sometimes think too much.” Roy took a pause and swallowed. “My mother and sister, died in a car accident, and my father died a few months later. I hadn’t smiled for a long time. I cut people out of my life. I became cold and defensive.” Roy paused again. “Then, some crazy Australian kid walked into my life. With the biggest heart, and an even bigger…well that isn’t really appropriate for this occasion.” Roy glanced at the priest and whispered “Sorry.” Shane laughed and Roy grabbed his hands before continuing. “I haven’t stopped smiling since. You are the light of my life. You take all of my flaws and you love each and every one of them. You surprise me, and loved me, even when I don’t love myself. You have well and truly ruined my life, in the best way possible.”

The priest handed Shane a tissue. “How the hell am I supposed to follow that?” Shane’s eyes got wide and he turned to the priest and whispered a “Sorry.” Everyone was laughing now. Shane waited until they finished, then he turned to Roy and opened his mouth. “I don’t know if I told you this, but when we first met I knew that I was going to marry you. I told my friends and family when we first started dating. They rolled their eyes at me. They thought I was just in love and crazy, which I guess is true. I’m crazy enough as it is, but being with you makes me even more insane. Roy, you have taught me so much, and not just about baking. I try and stay positive and I always hope for the best, but I never expected to actually get it. My life is complete with you, and I have to say that you have officially ruined me from loving anyone else. We have built such a beautiful life over the past years. We have seen and been through so much together. I can honestly say I have had the best moments of my life beside you. I hope to have many more in the future. ”

Rings were exchanged and more words were said. Then they kissed, and Roy held on to that moment long after it was over. He thought back on it years later and no matter how he was feeling, it never failed to pull a smile from him. The reception was bright and open. The tables were lined with light blue tablecloths. And the escort cards were purple. There were three different fondue structures, not to mention the giant wedding cake. Both Roy and Shane smiled when they saw it.

They danced all night, Madonna ringing in their ears all the way home. Roy and Shane fell into bed, with Shane’s head on Roy’s chest as they looked at their rings and at each other. The smiles didn’t leave their faces even as they slept.


End file.
